


Терапевтическая собака / Therapy dog

by Tomei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a therapy wolf, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomei/pseuds/Tomei
Summary: Просто остановитесь на секунду и представьте Дерека Хейла в качестве терапевтической собаки (возможно по чистой случайности) в детском раковом отделении местной больницы. Он входит и обнимается со всеми детьми, забирая их боль, пока развлекает их.Просто представьте это.





	Терапевтическая собака / Therapy dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU, Therapy Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224370) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 
  * A translation of [AU, Therapy Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224370) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



\- Когда ты говорил, что я тебе нужен для кое-чего, я не думал, что это "кое-что" - больница, - пробурчал Стайлз, носом практически уткнувшись в окно своего джипа. Дерек потёр лицо и вздохнул так, как он всегда делает, когда обрекает себя на то, что Стайлз потом сможет использовать, чтобы его поддразнивать.  
Он точно так же вздохнул, когда признал свою нездоровую любовь к ужасным шоу о Настоящих домохозяйках.  
\- Это не... это что-то типа... терапии, - бормочет Дерек, и его голос звучит, будто каждое слово из него приходится выдирать клещами.  
\- Терапии? - вскрикивает Стайлз. - То есть, да уж, это хорошо, потому что даже у твоих проблем есть проблемы...  
\- Это не такая терапия, - Дерек практически рычит. Он держит что-то красное. Он мял это в руках всю поездку и сейчас внимательно рассматривает. - Слушай, это была плохая идея. Просто... давай вернёмся в лофт. Айзек привезёт меня завтра.  
\- Нет, погоди. У нас взрослые отношения, где мы можем обсуждать всё, что угодно. Я хочу об этом поговорить.  
\- Ты не будешь говорить. Ты будешь дразнить, - говорит Дерек, тем самым показывая, что знает Стайлза слишком хорошо.  
\- Ты сдаёшь сперму? Потому что не думаю, что это такая уж здравая идея.  
\- Стайлз!  
\- Чего? То, что она ожидает волчонка - не та новость, которую стоит вываливать на ничего не подозревающую женщину...  
\- Это просто, - Дерек делает глубокий вздох и протягивает ему кусок красной материи.  
Стайлз бережно её разворачивает. Она немного помята, потому что Дерек постоянно её теребил. Сначала ему кажется, что у него в руках детская кепка, но потом до него доходит: отверстие для шеи и ремень под живот, плюс, надпись большими блестящими синими буквами гласит: "Терапевтический пёс больницы Бикон-Хиллз”.  
\- У тебя есть собака? - спрашивает Стайлз, но потом его озаряет понимание, кусочки пазла сходятся и радость Дерека по поводу того, что он наконец-то научился полностью превращаться в волка три месяца назад наконец обретает смысл... - О, чувак, не гони!  
\- Дети ждут, а сам я зайти не могу, - говорит Дерек, разводя руками, мол, надеюсь, понятно почему. - Меня должен был подбросить Айзек, но почему-то отказался, а Скотт на работе. Лидия...  
\- Ладно, не продолжай. Я понял. Я последний в твоём списке, - говорит Стайлз, чувствуя себя жутко оскорблённым.  
\- Вот этого не надо.  
\- Чего - этого?  
\- Такого лица не надо. Ты не был последним в моём списке. Для меня ты - самый важный. Я просто... Не знаю. Мне стыдно.  
\- Как можно стыдиться этого? Суть этого всего ведь в том, чтобы бедные больные детишки обнимали такого всего плюшевого тебя, так ведь?  
\- Просто... Мне стыдно, потому что я получаю от этого столько же удовольствия, что и дети. А, может, даже больше.  
\- Ох ты ж… Это совершенно очаровательно и неожиданно, и великолепно, и мне нужно увидеть это прямо сейчас.  
\- И ты не считаешь это отстоем?  
В какой вселенной это отстой? Больные детишки и обнимашки, сечёшь?

Дерек робко улыбается, а Стайлз встряхивает красную собачью накидку и спрашивает: - Где вы вообще нашли накидку, чтобы была в пору оборотню?  
\- Айзек сшил.  
\- Видишь? Над этим я могу шутить, - радостно восклицает Стайлз.  
Чуть позже он наблюдает, как дети обступают Дерека, их лица светятся от удивления, когда они запускают свои ручки в его пушистую холку, пытаясь обнять его толстую шею и хихикают, понимая, что руки сомкнуть не получится. Кое-кто из персонала, возможно, кто-то из новеньких, кто раньше Дерека не видел, поначалу выглядит немного встревоженными из-за того, какой он большой, но вскоре расслабляются, замечая умилённые улыбки коллег. Да и худшее, что получают дети за то, что пинают и дёргают его - это нежный тычок его влажного носа. Медсестра Стаффорд, хирургическая сестра, которая, как подозревал Стайлз, ненавидела всех и вся, исподтишка подкармливает Дерека печеньем из собственного обеда, когда думает, что никто не смотрит, и Стайлз считает, что даже если бы вокруг не было толпы детишек, одно это уже было бы достаточной причиной ввязываться во всё это.  
Чуть позже он наблюдает, как Дерек очень осторожно забирается на кровать к мальчику, который не может спуститься самостоятельно, чтобы зализать его волосы до причудливых иголок.  
Намного позже Стайлз обнимает за талию уже Дерека-человека, утыкаясь ему лицом в плечо и впервые признаваясь в любви. Он называет Дерека огромным придурком сразу после этого, но признание всё равно засчитывается, и не только потому, что Дерек признаётся в любви в ответ.  
У него, наверное, миллион фотографий на телефоне, которые он никому не покажет.  
Ладно, возможно, только Скотту.


End file.
